


Momento a solas

by SilvinLewisDragneel



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvinLewisDragneel/pseuds/SilvinLewisDragneel
Summary: Antes de la Ascención, Jon y Marisol tienen un momento.
Relationships: Jonathan Cartwright/Marisol Garza
Kudos: 1





	Momento a solas

La cama vacía frente a ella le hacía muecas. Marisol la miró como si pudiera quemarla con su visión. Su compañera de cuarto también había dimitido, como Sunil.

Se sentía molesta, no porque Sunil dimitiera, sino porque él no había tenido el valor para decírselo en persona.

Marisol no hubiera evitado que se fuera.

Bien, al menos tenía a George y a Simon junto a ella al día siguiente, el día de su ascensión.

Bueno, esperaba que Simon no se hubiese acobardado. Aunque cuando en la balanza estaba pasar una vida cazando demonios con alguien tan ardiente como Isabelle Lightwood, dudaba mucho que lo hiciera.

Escuchó unos pasos andar por su puerta y luego un golpe en la pared.

—Maldición —exclamó una voz masculina. Escuchó el quejido de dolor y ella se levantó para abrir la puerta.

Jon siempre parecía un gigante, eso siempre había pensado Marisol. Al comienzo intimidante pero con un relleno de ingenuidad que a ella le parecía adorable.

Ahora estaba en su puerta, se la quedó mirando como si no hubiera tenido intención de tocar, o como si no hubiera golpeado su pared. Marisol sintió calidez en su pecho, odiaba sentirse de esa forma.

Tan vulnerable.

Le dio una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Qué pasa, tonto? —Le preguntó ella. Jon se rascó la nuca, tratando de encontrar las palabras.

—Quería verte —respondió. El corazón de Marisol latió más rápido, nerviosa ante lo dicho por el cazador de sombras. Jon ya había mostrado algo de interés por ella antes, pero… esta vez se veía demasiado sincero.

Marisol nunca pensó que vería a Jon de esa forma tan vulnerable.

—¿Querías verme? —preguntó ella. Jon desvió la mirada.

—Sí. Antes de lo de mañana…

—¿Antes de que beba de la copa y tenga un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de morir? —Jon se estremeció al escucharla. Marisol estaba tomando con calma el asunto, sabía que era peligroso, pero ella estaba confiada.

—No digas eso… —Marisol sonrió y le dio espacio.

—Entra —dijo ella. Jon suspiró y entró a la habitación. Observó la cama vacía y frunció el ceño—. Ni lo menciones —pidió la chica. Lo dirigió a su cama y ambos se sentaron en ella.

—¿Estás nerviosa por lo de mañana? —Le preguntó Jon. Marisol hizo una mueca.

—No —respondió—. O sea, ¿más de lo normal? Pues no. Digo, es normal sentirme nerviosa pero estoy más que todo ansiosa y…

Se vio interrumpida por unos labios inundando su boca.

Increíble y sorprendentemente, Jon era realmente suave en el beso. La mano del muchacho estaba acariciando su mejilla mientras el beso continuaba y Marisol sentía que podía flotar. Y ella colocó una de sus manos en sus fuertes bíceps mientras cerraba los ojos y devolvía el beso.

Había querido hacer esto hace mucho, luego de despertar en la enfermería y encontrar a Jon a su lado. O cuando Beatriz le dijo que Jon había estado preocupado por ella.

Cuando se le ofreció venir a la academia, ella nunca esperó enamorarse de un cazador de sombras. Menos de Jon, el sujeto que a comienzos los despreciaba tanto por lo que eran, pero ella y sus amigos supieron callarles la boca.

El beso se cortó por la falta de respiración y Marisol creyó sentir los latidos de su propio corazón en sus oídos.

—¿Qué…? —Ella intentó preguntar.

—Para la buena suerte —respondió Jon. Marisol sonrió.

—¿Así que fue por lástima? —Se burló ella.

—¡No! —exclamó Jon. Luego le brindó una sonrisa—. Nunca pensé que me gustaría una mundana hasta ti. Eres insufrible.

Marisol soltó una risita y luego acarició la mano de Jon en su mejilla.

—Jonathan… —Jonathan, no Jon, porque este era un momento íntimo.

—¿Sí?

—No sé qué sucederá mañana —dijo ella—. Pero puedo decirte que ese beso… lo vas a tener que mejorar con las veces que lo repetiremos en el futuro.

Le estaba dando una certificación de que iba a sobrevivir. Jon soltó una risita y se inclinó para besarla nuevamente, pero ella lo detuvo.

—¿Te quedas esta noche? —Le preguntó. Jon enarcó una ceja.

—Puede que sea un conquistador —Marisol enarcó una ceja, claramente dándole a entender que no le creía. Pero él la ignoró—. Pero mis padres claramente me enseñaron a no tener sexo con menores de edad.

Marisol soltó una risa.

—Solo dormir, idiota —Jon sonrió.

—Bien —dijo el muchacho y volvió a besarla.

Tardaron mucho tiempo besándose, hasta que se cansaron.

Ya tendrían tiempo para seguir haciéndolo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nació de la nada. Estaba releyendome historias de la academia y llorando por George. Y me encanta la relación de ellos y luego recordé que Jon muere en Lord of shadows, y quise escribir esto. Con respecto a lo que dijo de menores de edad, en el final de la academia Jon tiene 19 y Marisol 16-17.  
> Hay muy poco contenido de estos dos a pesar de que hay bastante de dónde explotar y yo adoro escribir de personajes y parejas olvidadas kabdksbsksbs  
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado.  
> The shadowhunters chronicles © Cassandra Clare


End file.
